Soul Eater retold
by Jake Is Pwn
Summary: Starts at around episode 6 of the anime  Rumors of two new Students are forming at the DWMA, one of which is rumored to be Lord Death's son and the other nothing is known.  May contain lemons, rated for Sexual Themes and Language


**Retelling of Soul Eater using a few OCs. Everything is essentially the same as the anime except with a different character and scenes changed as well as relationships.]**

**Warning: Contains pairings, possible lemons, yuri, and possible yaoi, depending on my mood. Also Obviously language and some sadistic themes. This is my first fanfiction by the way**

Note: Sorry the end scenes seem kind of rushed. It was late and I'm tired.

It was the end of school at the DWMA and the students of the EAT class were walking out, deep in discussion.

"Hey, Maka, did you hear there's going to be two new kids tomorrow?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah, that's all I know. I wonder what they'll be like… " Maka replied.

Black Star suddenly jumped in. "I don't know but if it's some dudes who think they're better than me… I'll kick their asses!"

"Coming from the kid who can't collect one kishin soul" joked Soul.

It was ironically a beautiful afternoon in Death City. The streets were abuzz with students and others and public areas were more crowded than usual. To the group's disappointment, the basketball court was too crowded for them to play. They decided to head to Soul and Maka's apartment. After arriving, they all sat down on the couch and proceeded to engage in conversation.

Meanwhile on a plane en route to Death City, Nevada, a rather tired-looking blacked –haired boy was conversing with a petite young light-blue haired girl.

"So… what do you think it's going to be like at this new school? I'm not looking forward to it… I hate change. I even had trouble getting used to you." the boy mumbled in a low monotone.

"I don't know master, but as long as it means our relationship will be strengthened by going, I don't mind…" the girl replied also in a (rather high-pitched) monotone.

"Quit being cute. You'll make me show my feelings… and stop calling me master. How many times do I have to tell you that?" the boy grumbled.

"Sorry master… I mean… Void…" the girl said.

The boy, Void, smiled slightly and then turned to look out the window. These two children where very unique, which they were perfectly aware of.

The next day at the DWMA was a loud one, with the rumors of new kids everywhere. In the EAT class, professor Stein was explaining what the day's class would be about much to the student's delight(not).

"For today's class… we will be conducting a dissection lab." Stated Stein, followed by numerous groans from the class. Maka raised her hand and spoke up.

"Uhhh… Dr. Stein, ever since you became our teacher, we haven't done anything besides dissection labs…"

"Which is whyyy… this time we'll be looking at the organs of something besides the usual frog or mouse." Replied Stein, this time followed by many curious gazes from the class. "The animal we will be examining this time is over here." He pointed to a cage on his right. "This endangered species Tokiko."

"ENDANGERED SPECIES?" the class shrieked.

Maka raised her hand once again. "Uhhhmmm… that bird is quite valuable and on the brink of extinctioonnnn…."

Stein gave the bird a sadistic smile. "We can't have you going extinct before I can take a peek at your organs, hmmm?"

The class only stared in confusion. "This man is insane" Maka stated to herself.

"Maka and Tsubaki, Black Star and Soul aren't here today, are they? Is something wrong? Are they sick?" Stein asked.

"Nah, they're just cutting class as usual. Just a couple of stupid idiots if you ask me." Replied Maka.

Tsubaki got an image of Black Star in her head. _Sorry Tsubaki, today… I'm gunna be Soul's meister. _She sighed as she imagined him saying it.

"If they want to team up together so badly, why not just let them do so… right Tsubaki?" asked Maka. Tsubaki jumped in reaction to the question then grabbed Maka.

"NO Maka! They can't do that! They won't do it ever! Will they?" Tsubaki screamed while violently shaking Maka when Stein decided to interrupt.

"I believe you are all aware of this already but… we're going to be getting a few new students in class today."

Meanwhile at the front entrance to the DWMA, Black Star and Soul awaited a new challenger. And, as usual, Black Star was screaming.

"TODAY! THERE IS SOMEONE… I MUST ASSASSINATE! THE TALK OF THE ACADAMY IS CURRENTLY A RUMOR! LORD DEATH'S SON! And some other kid… IS SUPPOSED TO BE ENROLLING TODAY! RUMORS THAT AREN'T ABOUT ME ARE UNACCEPTABLE!"

"Yep… that's the kind of person you are, Black Star… heh. That rhymed" replied Soul.

"ON A RELATIVE NOTE! WHEN IN THE HELL IS THAT LAZY DUMBASS SONUVABITCH GUNNA GET HERE! WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR FUCKING THREE HOURS ALREADY!"

"So have I." A deep monotone voice came from behind them. Soul turned around and jumped back in fright. It was almost like he was looking into his own eyes. There was a boy standing there with piercing scarlet eyes almost identical to his own. However, they were much more depressing and dark. His hair was medium length with his bangs hanging in front of his eyes. It was also strangely a grayish black color. Nothing about him was happy. His clothes were very dark. He wore a gray shirt which bore a very sadistic-in-appearance smiley face on the left shoulder and he wore cargo pants that were a deep purple. There was nothing friendly about him.

"I'm Void Nowak. I'm one of the new transfer students… I've been waiting out here because I was unsure clue what to do. I've been here the whole time but I didn't say anything to you." Void stated. Soul and Black Star stared at him for a second, slightly frightened by the way he speaks in a monotone and his blunt attitude.

"Oh and this here is my partner… rather weapon, since this is a school for 'weapon meisters', Saya." A very cute and petite young girl came out from behind him. She had light blue hair tied loosely into pigtails letting her bangs hang down along with innocent looking light blue eyes to match her hair. She was incredibly cute. She wore a thick white scarf loosely around her neck along with a black jacket, tight fitting white mini-shorts, black shoes and black knee high socks.

"Hello." She said also in a surprising monotone. Soul and Black Star just looked at them.

"Also, If any of you lay a finger on her… I will extract your internal organs from your throat. Other than that I'll be your… friend." Void forced out that last word.

"Uhh.. uhhhh.. uhmm *gulp* okay" stuttered Black Star. Soul sort of looked into his eyes for a moment trying to figure out why they seemed so dark until he came to his senses.

"Uh yeah sure." Soul replied shaking his head a bit.

"Cool." Void stated. "Who is it you guys are waiting for? And why are you so hell-bent on kicking his ass? I could end him in .02 seconds without laying a finger on him."

"HAHA! You make funny jokes Void!" Yelled Black Star, clearly back in his fantasy land "BUT! I WILL BE THE ONLY ONE TO BE KICKING HIS ASS TODAY!"

"Okay, I won't get involved then" replied Void.

"EXCELLENT CHOICE!" yelled Black Star.

Meanwhile only a quarter mile down the steps. Death the Kid and his weapons were conversing about life and how they're going to school.

"Man, after being raised up on the streets, we finally get to go to school! This is awesome, right Patty?" asked Liz, one of DtK's weapons.

"I'm so damn happy guys! Haha!" replied Patty, DtK's other weapon.

Death the Kid himself was not listening. He was gazing at the school. "Woooow. Magnificent! I should have guessed, this being my father's school and all. Such… beeeaautiful symmetry. Just amazing!"

Kid and his weapons were approaching the top as Soul decided to provoke them.

"By any chance are you people the ever-so-famous 'son' and his entourage we've heard aaall about?" Soul asked.

"Why yes," Replied Kid. "are you the welcoming committee here to show us around?" asked Kid.

Soul only laughed. "One, you're late, and two, you just enrolled in this school and you want ME to show you around? I mean being here three hours later than you should be is something else."

"What? three hours? You mean we have to be here at 7:00?" Kid paused for a moment. "NO WAY IT'S SEVEN! MAKE IT EIGHT! EIGHT! EIGHT! MAKE IT EIGHT!" He screamed.

"Say what…?" said a surprised Soul.

"IT MUST BE EIGHT! Because if you divide the number seven in half any way, there is NO symmetry! Now take a look at the wonderful number eight! If you divide it in half EITHER WAY it has perfect symmetry!" Kid dropped to his knees. "No more seven. No more. Make it eight. Please. I beg you."

"Are you okay?" Soul said as he stared at him blankly. Liz and Patty only watched Patty laughing her head off and Liz sighing in annoyance.

"Clearly he's retarded." Void chimed in with his surprising monotone.

"You hit the nail on the head there…" replied Liz.

"YAHOO!" a voice came from up above and started to scream out nonsense. It was none other than Black Star trying to draw attention to himself on one of the red spikes of the DWMA building.

"Is that a monkey?" asked Liz. "It's clearly a monkey and I think he's addressing you Kid."

_What a moron. _Void thought _He should just get down rather than wasting his time_. The red spike's tip suddenly broke and Black Star went pummeling down to the ground. _Shit that was my fault… DAMNIT…_.

Kid's expression was mortifying. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed in terror.

Black star suddenly landed on his feet with a loud bang right in front of Kid. "It seems that spike AND you couldn't handle the awesome power of me, BLACK STAR!" he yelled in triumph.

Kid got up, mortified. "How dare you destroy such perfection…"

"Here we go. He's set him off now." Liz said preparing for the coming fire. To her surprise, Void walked up behind her.

"I could end this now if you'd like…" Void said, trying to hint at the fact he could tear them all apart without touching them.

"No. No no no. NOTHING can stop Kid when he gets like this." Liz replied. Kid suddenly shouted transform in the midst of his conversation. There was a flash of light and two M9s appeared in Kid's hands.

"wait… what?" Void exclaimed, Still in a monotone. "How did that just happen?"

Soul was about to get ready to fight with black star until he heard this. "Are you stupid? That girl next to you is your weapon right? Have you ever used her as a weapon before?"

"Yes. But she doesn't transform like that. And if you ever call me stupid again… I'll turn your jugular vein inside out." Void stated plainly.

"Okay that's… weird then… whatever. Alright Black Star let's go!" Soul and Black Star stood on either side of Kid, ready to fight.

Meanwhile back in the EAT classroom, class was going as usual until a loud crash was heard outside.

"Huh! What was that?" Tsubaki asked Maka. Another student yelled before she could answer.

"Professor Stein! Soul and Black Star are fighting someone!" the student said. Maka was now worried. _What is Soul doing...? What an idiot._ She stood up to take action.

"Professor Stein, when meisters are dueling on school grounds there is a rule that says there needs to be a faculty member present!" she stated in a very business-like manner.

"And at the best part? Whatever. Maka and Tsubaki. Let's go. Everyone else… do whatever." Stein replied uncaringly. The three proceeded to walk out.

Back at the front of the building, Kid, Soul and Black Star were duking it out rather violently. Soul, catching Kid off guard ran at him for an attack, transformed his arm and swung. Kid instantly blocked and shoved his gun into Soul's stomach and fired. Soul got blown back and he lay on the ground silently for a moment until he started writhing in pain.

"FUCK! THAT HURT SO BAD DAMNIT!"" Soul screamed in agony with Patty only giggling. Liz's voice came from his left gun.

"We aren't like ordinary guns. We don't shoot bullets. We compress our meister's soul wavelengths and fire it as manifested energy."

_Is she serious? That isn't a thing to brag about. He should've been dead if that were real bullet. And what the hell are they talking about? Soul wavelengths? This is nonsense magical talk. _Void was confused until a voice came from behind him.

"Oh my. They certainly messed with the wrong person." Said Stein.

"It appears so. He's Lord Death's son right? Anyway who is Lord Death? Is that a nickname? Oh yeah… I'm the other new kid, Void" Void replied.

"Wait what? You don't know who Lord Death is? The grim reaper? He's the head master of the school. Are you telling me you came here and you don't know who he is?" Maka exclaimed in disbelief.

"That is correct" replied Void. "and the Grim reaper actually exists? That can't be right." Void replied.

"You must be living under a rock." Maka said under her breath.

"If science is what you define as a rock then yes. However I will believe you. I am not one to argue." Void said.

"Whatever." Maka was surprised that he heard her. She suddenly jumped in disbelief. "Stein" she whispered into her professor's ear.

"What?" he asked.

"Look at the new boy and his weapon. Can you see their soul wavelengths?" Maka whispered again.

Stein gasped and his glasses slowly started to fall off his face as he stared. "No. I can't the girl seems to lack a soul but when I look into the boy… all I can see is multiple floating cubes. Nothing else. This isn't right. If the girl has no soul… she couldn't even be a weapon. The two need to have soul wavelengths in order to be a weapon and meister pair." Stein was confused.

"You know I can hear you guys right?" Void interrupted. "But I'll ignore it since it's just nonsense to me. Also, It appears those two are in trouble. You might want to pay attention. Your black-haired friend is almost teary-eyed with worry."

"Ah, yeah we shouldn't worry. It's probably just a fluke. Right Stein?" Maka said.

"Okay…" Stein said still unsure of what to think. At this point the battle between Kid, Soul and Black Star was pathetic. It consisted of Soul and Black Star running around like morons trying to dodge Kid's bullets.

"This is painful to watch" Maka said as she covered her face in disgust. "Should we help them?"

"No we should see how this plays out." Stein replied, now somewhat entertained.

"Actually I'm going to do something about it. This is ridiculous." Void said as he stepped forward.

"I wouldn't do that If I were you, he's a grim reaper." Stein said as Void was walking forward. "Ugh. At least use your weapon if you want a chance…" The blue haired girl just stood there as she watched Void attempt to break up the battle.

"Can I interrupt?" Void said as he walked up behind the fight. They were obviously not listening. Suddenly Soul and Black Star were on the ground and Kid's guns flew into Void's hands out of nowhere. "You're Liz and Patty right? I'm going to hold onto you for a moment while I stop them from being retards." Void said with a straight face.

"Uhhh… okay… I.. guess.." Liz said. Kid, Soul and Black Star sort of stared at each other in confusion unsure of what to say until Kid snapped to reality.

"what… who… HEY! YOU GIVE THEM BACK! NOW! AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVEN DO THAT?" Kid was pissed. He started to run at him to get Liz and Patty back but he was blown backward by an invisible force.

"ah ah ah… You can have them back when you stop fighting these morons. And these morons should know better than to fight you. You're clearly more powerful than them as partners. Why waste your time?" Void said.

"HEY! HE WILL NEVER BEAT ME!" Black Star screamed. He suddenly heard Void's voice in his head. _Just play along, I know you're better than him so don't waste your time._ It said. "what hu? Who said that? Am I crazy? It must be God! He's right. Soul we shouldn't bother with him. But if he messes with us again I'll kill him!" Black star said. Void was trying to smooth out the problem as best he could.

"Wait what! I Have to beat him! HE RUINED THE SYMMETRY! HE CAN'T GET AWAY WITH THAT!" Kid screamed as he was suddenly sucked towards Void who caught his head in his hand and turned it to face him. Void raised an eyebrow.

"You're seriously going to waste your time beating the shit out of a kid who messed up some symmetry that can be easily fixed on its own?" Void asked.

"YES! IT IS UNACCEPTABLE!" Kid screamed. Liz and Patty now in human form watched from behind in amazement and horror as this new student completely overpowered their meister. Void tightened his grip on Kid's head.

"I just want you to stop. Why do you have to take action on unnecessary things? There is no point. Look. I'll fix the school myself watch over there." Void pointed at the broken spike as it hovered up to original position and reattached itself to the rest.

"Amazing… it looks perfect. Better than before. How did you do that? " Kid asked as everyone else simply stared in confusion.

"Magician's secret." Void said as his straight face suddenly turned to a smirk and he let go of Kid who just looked at him. Stein then rolled up to Void in his chair.

"What are you?" he asked.

"I'm just a student. And I want to strengthen my relationship with my partner. Or weapon as you would call her. Do not think of me as anything else. As a man of science you should believe all humans are the same." Void said as he stared at him with an expressionless face once again.

"Well yes… But you just moved a solid object without even touching it. You also just overpowered, by a longshot, probably one of the most powerful people on the face of the earth. I cannot believe you are a human."

"Well… believe it, because it's true. Can we change the subject. I want to know things about this school." Void said. Stein suddenly snapped and changed the subject.

"Ah yes uhm, well I suppose you're too late to actually start school today so I suppose you'll start tomorrow. You and your weapon will be in the EAT class just like the blond-haired girl over there, Maka, the black-haired one Tsubaki, and the three who were just fighting. Maka is Soul's meister and Tsubaki is Black Star's weapon. I hope you guys get along." Stein said.

_These people's minds are incredibly easy to manipulate. But I can't do it too much ._Void thought. "Thank you. Where do I stay. Are there dorms?"

"Well there are residencies around Death City available to students. In fact, Maka come here." Maka, now snapped out of her confusion through manipulation, walked over. "There's an available apartment next door in your building right? " Stein asked.

"Yes there is" she replied.

"Okay then. Void you can stay there. I'll tell Lord death that you arrived today." Stein stated.

"Thanks. So I guess we'll be neighbors then, Maka" Void said as he smirked.

"Uhh. Sure." Maka was unsure of what to think of all that had happened. Soul and Black Star almost got themselves killed by one new kid and then that new kid, a GRIM REAPER got his behind handed to him by this really strange new kid. And she wasn;t even sure why she was just being so cheerful and normal after all this. Nothing seemed right.


End file.
